Dear Bakura
by Taskemus
Summary: [BakuraxMalikxRyouxMarik] Rated M to be careful. Malik writes a letter to Bakura.. and Bakura responds, with something Malik doesn't want to hear. Ryou gets into the picture, too. And it looks like Yami Marik also has something to say... will eventually b
1. Dear Bakura

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine.  
  
..Malik is, though. Ok, no offense meant to anyone who happens to be reading this story. It is yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. This is based on the American dub Malik, so sorry if he acts differently than he's supposed to.  
  
Dear Yami no Bakura,  
  
I knew you loved me. I knew before you started pouncing on me and pinning me, against my will, to my ground, licking my lips with your feisty, spicy, slippery tongue. I knew even before you began to stare at me hungrily with your lustful cat's eyes. I just knew.  
  
I was afraid to love it when you moaned in pleasure at my kisses, when your eyes glittered with lust, when you confessed undying love to me. I wouldn't love you.  
  
And then I found a girl to be with, and you found a girl, and I thought I loved it but it tore me apart, and so I kissed him. I kissed him because he looked like you.  
  
It killed me to see that innocent blush creep across his face - your face. I didn't mean for him to reach for the buttons on my pants. I didn't mean for him to love me.  
  
I thought it was okay to do those things with him because I thought, maybe, that I loved him. And maybe it was because of his resemblance to you. That same luscious white hair falling in his face, the same soft pale skin. I realized then that I loved you, and not him. It's true that you look the same, but Ryou lacks your charm, your seductiveness, if that is even a word. That's why I broke up with him.  
  
Imagine my surprise, when I came to freely give you my blood and soul, at finding you engaged to _her_. Didn't you tell me once that you hated women, you fool? Didn't you say that the world would be better off if they were all burned at the stake? Wasn't that your goal?  
  
And now, here you are, letting a woman drag you off to the chapel. She's turned you into a baby, you know. A coward. What happened to murder, death, blood, torture? I'd call you a monster, but that would be a compliment. You're more like a mouse now.  
  
Remember yesterday night, when I broke into your house and offered you beautiful, deadly, sin? That cold, uncaring, sinister glare you sent me sped my heart up - at first I thought you were going to rape me.  
  
But fate can't be that kind to me, can it? I realized with a shock just how much of a fool you were when your eyes lacked their familiar twinkle. The special look that you reserved just for me, gone.  
  
Why, Bakura? Why her? Why not me?  
  
You don't have to give me a reply to this letter. I just want you to know something ...  
  
I love you, you stupid bastard.  
  
- Malik Ishtar


	2. Dear Malik

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. That's obvious.  
  
Authors Note: This story was originally going to be a one shot, but so many people replied on wanting Bakura's response, so I wrote it. I'm planning on adding more chapters to this fic, too. Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense... I wrote it at 1 AM with barely any light. And also Bakura is a really hard to write about... I keep making him sound like Kaiba. :( Oh, and I know that this chapter is [really] short, I'll try to make them longer in the future.  
Dear Malik,  
  
You piece of filth. May the darkness consume you and devour you whole. What do you mean, she's turned me soft? I'm just as tough as I always was, you fool. Nothing's going to change who I am.  
  
For the last time, I don't want you, Malik. Yeah, you're sexy, but stop using the fact that I want your body against me, bastard. That doesn't mean I like you.  
  
You of all people should know the price to pay when dealing with me.  
  
Can't you just accept the fact that I never want to see your face again? I don't love you. I love her. Don't get me wrong, you idiot, I used to love you. But even then it was more like lust. How was I supposed to know that you secretly enjoyed it when I kissed you if you never told me?  
  
If you had told me then, this never would have happened. I wouldn't be writing this letter. And you know it. You knew it then, too, didn't you? Bastard.  
  
You're doing this just to torture me.  
  
As much as I enjoy hearing your proclamations of love to me, I also enjoy the fact that I am engaged. To a woman.  
  
I'm never going to be with you. Get over it, and go fuck the spirit of the Millennium Rod. Or just plain fuck the Millennium Rod. See if I care.  
  
- Bakura  
  
PS - I'd be keeping a close watch on that Millennium Item of yours, too. I hear there are thieves in these parts.  
  
PPS- Nice job on breaking my window to get your little letter into my room. The police are after you, you stupid fool. I hope you're equally surprised by how I managed to get this response to you.  
  
PPPS - Don't even think about replying to this.


	3. To: Malik Ishtar

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. What makes you think that I would?  
  
Dear Bakura,  
  
You son of a bitch.  
  
- Malik Ishtar  
  
PS- You're wrong if you think this means I don't love you anymore. I'm not as stupid as you think.  
  
Subject: Hi!!  
To: Malik Ishtar  
From: Ryou Bakura!!!!  
  
Dear Malik,  
  
It's me, Ryou! I'm really sorry about what my yami did to you! But, knowing you, you should have already broken out of jail by now! Hehe  
  
How have you been doing? I haven't heard from you in the longest time! I'm doing all right.  
  
Thanks for calling me! I'm so glad that you remembered me!!! I passed your message on to my dark side.. but I have a strange feeling that he was _happy_ about it!  
  
Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come see a movie with me sometime. I know that we broke up, but couldn't you just give it another try? For me? I've cried myself to sleep every night since you left me, you know. You can't even imagine what it felt like to be loved by you! It was wonderful, Malik. You made my heart soar.  
  
I keep trying to tell myself that I didn't really love you, that it was just a crush. I thought that maybe this would go away and I would be OK again. But I've never felt all tingly like that when anyone else kissed me! Didn't you feel that way, too? It was heaven!  
  
Being with you made me happy, Malik. Nothing else mattered. In fact, I wasn't even afraid of my other self! And now that you've left, my whole world's come crashing down on me again. Everywhere I turn, there's more shattered glass that I have to walk across.  
  
Yugi thinks I might be depressed. I sure hope that I'm not! That would be hard to deal with, along with everything else.  
  
I just want to be happy again, Malik.  
  
Reply soon, ok?  
  
- Ryou Bakura!!!!  
  
Authors Note: I know, these last chapters have been really short. I'm trying to make them longer... really. It's just not working. ... I know I was going to say something here, but I forget what it was... shrugs See you next chapter. Also, I heard somewhere that this site doesn't allow emoticons anymore, so I took them out of this email. The original chapter can be found at mediaminer . org (without the spaces)


	4. Dear Malik 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Dear Malik,  
  
**Damn you.** I'm going to personally take charge of making your life a living hell from now on.Your last letter had it wrong. You're the son of a bitch, not me. I'd slit your throat right now, if I could. I take that back. I _will_ slit your throat.  
  
Do you have any idea what you just did? My fiancé just left me because of you. Because of those damn letters you wrote me. She thinks you and I are in some kind of a relationship now.  
  
I still don't love you. I didn't even love you back then, did you know that? Half the fun of it was that you didn't want me. That you never knew when I was going to pull you towards me and force your lips open with my tongue. It was fun when you pushed me away.  
  
That's all I wanted, then, to see you struggle. But you never struggled enough, did you? And yet you never gave in to me. I hated it when you stopped reacting to me, Malik. You don't know how much it pissed me off when you just didn't move. It's no fun to kiss lips that are limp, won't respond to your touch.  
  
That's why I left you, despite whatever else you think. You're too weak. Insecure. Just look at yourself now, Malik. You've come crying back to me, expecting your life to turn out like a cheap teen romance novel. Well, it's not going to.  
  
If I didn't love you then, what makes you think I'm going to now? Especially after what you've done to me. You're going to pay for this.  
  
And what about Ryou? Everyone can see he's head-over-heels in love with you. He's more like the kind of person you're after, isn't he? Besides, he's got it etched into his skull that he's going to die if you don't love him back. Or something along those lines. Heh. Not like it matters to you if he kills himself. Not like it matters to anyone.  
  
Look, Malik, no matter how many letters you send me, I'm **never** going to agree to go out with you. Or whatever it is that you want. You fool.  
  
If you're that desperate, come talk to me in person. Or are you too afraid to do a simple thing like that? And don't think that just because my girlfriend and I broke up means I'm free for you to take. Haven't I drilled this into your head enough?  
  
I don't want you.  
  
You're like a fly buzzing around my head that I can't get rid of.  
  
...An extremely stupid fly, because I'm holding a fly swatter.  
  
- Bakura  
  
PS- Remember, fool, if you're going to reply to me, you're going to do it in person. Another letter, and I scream.  
Author's Notes: Is it just me, or is everyone getting OOC? And this chapter seems a lot like chapter two to me. Ok, now I'm going to try to respond to reviews, which I normally don't do...  
  
DemonandGodess- Your review got me thinking about Ryou all day. Then I realized that that's how I see him - to me, it's like he has a mask on. On the inside he's really sad and depressed, but he pretends to be cheerful and optimistic. But that's probably just me. And yeah, that email does seem kind of... over happy.  
  
Anubiset- Ryou, Malik, and Bakura are some of my favorite characters too. ...Well actually, all of the characters are kind of my favorites...  
  
Jigoku-chan - Thanks!  
  
anonymous (with the yami who lacks self control) - don't worry, I'm going to finish this.  
  
Inu-Ice Dragon - Ok. I'm thinking that I should change these last chapters to a sequel, because they're pretty different than the first chapter.. But I don't know  
  
Elle-Fate2x1-2 - Thanks!  
  
Angel of Roses - Actually, I don't know who Bakura's girlfriend is.. I'll have to figure that out later. Yeah, good idea, Yami Marik should get into this!  
  
Aseria - Thanks! Plot twists are fun!  
  
Formerly as Dragonite Himura - Yeah, I know. I feel pretty bad for Malik now.  
  
Reuka - ...... .... ... ... ::hides::  
  
yamiyugichick - Thanks! Bakura _is_ being a jerk right now.  
  
Souldreamer - Thanks, I will!  
  
Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru - Yeah, I'm feeling bad for all of them right now. This story is full of unrequited love right now..  
  
Zoey Hellmaster - He was replying to Bakura. From now on, Yami no Bakura is Bakura, and Ryou Bakura is Ryou.


	5. To: Yami no Bakura

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Subject: No suject specified  
To: Yami no Bakura  
From: Ryou Bakura  
  
Dear voice in my head (should I call you Bakura?),  
  
Hello... it's me, Ryou Bakura, in case you didn't know what my email address was. You might find this a bit strange, but I want to spend some time with you. I know it's silly to ask you this, since you are sort of another version of myself, but I really want to get to know you more. You've never really talked to me before, and I'm lonely. I want you to be my friend. It's okay if you don't want anything to do with me, but if you do...  
  
Maybe we could go to a movie? I've been trying to get Malik to come with me, but he won't even answer my emails.  
  
And maybe when we went to the movie, you could take the other body that you have? The one that you always used when you talked to your girlfriend, so she didn't have to know that you were possessing me most of the time? I've never seen that one, before.  
  
(And maybe, when the movie is over, you could kiss me?)  
  
I'm so sorry if I'm asking too much of you! Tell me what you think, ok?  
  
- Ryou Bakura  
  
Authors Notes: I had the "and maybe you could kiss me" part in the "strike thru" font, so that it looked like it had been crossed out... but that doesn't work on fanfiction . net. OK, I'm really sorry about this being so short. (213 words!) I had another Malik chapter planned for today, but it didn't work, so I wrote this instead. I wanted it to be longer, but... didn't turn out that way. I'll write something longer next time, I promise. I mean, this is only about three paragraphs.. it's not even a chapter, really.... and since I have lots of space, I'll reply to reviews again:  
  
DemonandGoddess: Really? They seem pretty OOC to me.. but I guess that's because I'm the one writing this. I know! Ryou... is just like that.  
  
Formerly as Dragonite Himura: Yeah, Bakura is being just plain evil right now. And I'm pretty sure Malik will reply in person, but who knows?  
  
Lil-Riter: Thanks! I'll try to update soon, but school's starting soon, so I can't promise.  
  
Elle-Fate2x1-2: Aaaaannnd... well, nothing really happened in this chapter. Sorry about that.  
  
orangeaura868: Thank you so much! I haven't read any of your stories yet, but I'll take a look at them sometime today. About Ryou... he confuses me, to say the least. Maybe it's because we don't really get to see much of his character in the show.  
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Maliku... I plan for him to come into this sometime soon. pretend that there is an evil grin here, because fan fiction . net doesn't allow emoticons anymore  
  
SoulDreamer: Thanks!! I'll try to update soon


	6. Two letters

Authors Notes: They're just getting shorter and shorter. I'm sorry! T.T I combined two letters this chapter, because, well, Malik's letter was too short to have it's own chapter, in my opinion. I went through this a few times already, but just to warn you, my spacebar is being temperamental right now. If you find any errors that I missed, please tell me!  
  
Dear Bakura,  
  
I'm writing this from outside your apartment building, as you can see.  
  
All I did was kiss you. You didn't have to run inside like that.  
  
OK, I apologize. Truce?  
  
Is it a crime to love you? Is it horrible to want you to kiss me back? By the way you were talking in your last letter, I thought that you wanted me to kiss you like that.  
  
I will. I'll kiss you whenever you want me to. I'll do whatever you want me to.  
  
I love you.  
  
-Malik Ishtar  
  
PS- Come on, open the window. I have a knife, you know.  
  
PPS- That was cruel, switching with Ryou like that. Now he probably thinks I'm trying to kill him.  
  
PPPS- He won't open the door, either, so I'm going to see if you have a mail slot. You're going to read this one way or another, Bakura.  
  
Dear Malik,  
  
Just go away, please! I don't mean to sound harsh, but you're really scaring me, standing outside my window like that!  
  
I know that this is between you and him, and I shouldn't be getting into it, but I just want to say that I think my dark side means what he says.  
  
I'm sorry, but I'm very sure that he doesn't love you!  
  
...And I don't think I want him to love you, either.  
  
I'm afraid that he doesn't know what love is. You don't know him, Malik. He can be cruel. He is a murderer - I've almost been put in jail, because of him! I think that he just needs to be left alone for a while. He should be able to make his own decisions. My darkness is his own person, even if he's in the form of a spirit right now. You shouldn't be treating him like this. I don't want him to be angry.  
  
Don't worry, I still like you a little bit! But it was quite terrifying to see you throwing sharp objects at me through the window! The landlady is going to kill you!  
  
All that I want to say is, please stop trying to make my yami fall in love with you. Don't think that I have anything against you! I'm only telling the truth. If you make him mad, there's no telling what he'll do. I don't want to die! I'm trying to be friendlier with him, but I don't think he wants companionship right now. I'm sorry!  
  
Please say that you still like me, Malik! I don't know what I would do if you didn't!  
  
- Ryou Bakura  
  
PS- I'll let you in, if you put down that knife and promise not to hurt me, all right? Please come inside! I want to talk to you in person!  
  
Even More Author's Notes: Whoah, Ryou's mind jumps around a lot. He's happy one minute, sad the next. He's confusing me. So, I'm sorry if anyone doesn't understand this, because I don't understand it either. Yay! And yeah, I know I'm insane.  
  
And guess what? I'm replying to reviewers again. Didn't I just say that I didn't do that often? Now I'm confusing myself. Everything's confusing me today.  
  
DemonandGodess - I know. I feel really bad for Ryou... :(  
  
yamiyugichick - Ok, Bakura's still possessing Ryou, but he's able to posses other people too. Just normally, he sticks with Ryou, because... well, because he does. I don't know why.  
  
IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06 - But if you ripped out his voice box, he'd still be able to write letters. Twisted Bakura-Malik-Ryou triangle! Yup, that's what it is.  
  
Formerly as Dragonite Himura - But were hikaris ever innocent?  
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru - I know, poor Ryou. He's being left out. About the quick edit - let's just say I am very, very mad at fan fiction . net right now. I can't even make the little stars that are above the 8 key anymore! ::insert mad face here::  
  
SoulDreamer - :D thanks!  
  
Elle-Fate2x1-2 - No, he needs lots of hobbies, and lots of friends. Or anything that would take his mind off things, for that matter. (Does that make any sense? I'm confused again)  
  
orangeaura868 - Yes, Ryou's personality is pretty much open to interpretation. Actually, he doesn't really have much of a personality. No, I take that back. He's just really hard to understand.  
  
Aseria - Thanks! Yami Marik is definitely coming into this, but I don't know how soon anymore.


	7. Dear Bakura 2

Dear Bakura,  
  
Stop avoiding me. I waited there with Ryou practically all day, and you never came out and talked to me.  
  
Do you really hate me that much?  
  
Whenever Ryou wasn't getting all starry-eyed on me (which he did practically all day, to let you know), he was telling me all about how you would never love me. And he really seemed to believe it, Bakura. Did you see the determination in his eyes?  
  
But I love you, and I don't love him. No matter how many times you two try to convince me otherwise, I'm not going to change.  
  
There has to be at least a small part of you that still loves me. I know that there is. I've seen it before, even when your words tell me otherwise. I saw it flicker in your eyes yesterday, before you slammed the door in my face.  
  
I know that you're trying to hate me, but it isn't working. It's the same way that I tried to hate you when it was you that was trying to get me to admit that I loved you, and not the other way around. But it's still just a mask, Bakura. Why won't you admit that you still have feelings for me? You're allowed to both love and hate someone at the same time, if that's what's worrying you.  
  
I've seen the golden looks you've been giving me when you think I don't notice. You know that I've seen them, but you're still pretending.  
  
You still love me, Bakura.  
  
That's why you ran away from me after I kissed you, isn't it?  
  
Will you at least give me a decent answer this time? I put up with Ryou all day. Don't I deserve something in exchange for that?  
  
- Malik Ishtar  
  
Authors Notes: Wow, this chapter is _really_ confusing me. Malik is being strange and OOC again. And some of these sentences don't make any sense. Not to mention that I used the word admit too much. Well, in the rough draft of this, I used it about ten times :  
  
I don't have much time, so that's all for now. See you next chapter!


	8. Dear Ryou Bakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Dear Ryou Bakura,  
  
It is killing me to say this. As the pen scratches across the paper, it is torturing me, and laughing at my misfortune. It is as if I am slowly being burned to death, while a swarm of deadly wasps sting me repetitively, and thousands of men stab me with the sharpest knives they can find. That is how it feels.  
  
You may not know me, but you love me. You love me because you love Malik, and I am a part of Malik. I am the part of him that loves you.  
  
Don't get me mixed up with Malik. Though we are the same person, we have distinctly different minds. This is why Malik lusts for Yami no Bakura, while I hate him with a fervent passion. And it is why I feel a deep love in my heart for you, Ryou, and yet my weaker self couldn't care less about you.  
  
You must be wondering how I know you, my dear Ryou. It's a simple question with a simple answer: Malik knows you. Therefore, so do I.  
  
How I allowed myself to fall in love with you, I am not sure. But I know why I love you, Ryou. It is the way you act, the way you talk, the way you move. The way you smile nervously when many people would be shaking in fear. The way you shake in fear when many people would be smiling nervously. The way you laugh. The way you cry. The way you act like yourself when no one else would dare to.  
  
You captivate me, and that is why I love you.  
  
I know that you have barely met me, so why don't we get together sometime? Then you can see if you like me or now.  
  
If you don't, I shall feel like a fool.  
  
- Yami Marik  
  
PS- You know Malik's phone number. If you don't call me, I'll call you.  
  
Authors Notes: Well, someone finally likes Ryou. But the question is, what does Ryou think about him?  
  
...This chapter gave me hell. You have no idea how many times it got rewritten. I guess that means that Yami Marik confuses me, too.  
And I'm not really sure about how I phrased the third sentence of the first paragraph. If it seems a little odd to anybody, or if anything else does, tell me!  
  
Oh, and thanks everyone for reviewing! And even if you're not going to review, thank you for reading this! ::gives everyone cookies::


	9. Dear Yami Marik

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Dear Malik,  
  
Is it true that you have a dark side, like I do? If you do, could you please pass this on to him? Thanks!  
  
The rest of this letter is only for you to read, the other part of Malik. You signed your note Yami Marik, so I'll call you that from now on, if it's all right.  
  
I'm sorry that I didn't call you. You were right when you said that I didn't know you - I had never heard of you before you wrote me! While I am touched that you have feelings for me, I can't agree to go on a date with you before I know more about you. You must think that I'm paranoid, but I just want to be safe. Who knows, you could be some kind of serial killer!  
  
Well, if you're anything like Malik, that could be the case...  
  
Just kidding! Malik has a heart of gold, he just hasn't realized it yet.  
  
I'm sorry for talking about Malik so much. It must be making you jealous. I'll stop.  
  
Isn't it funny, writing letters? I feel like I can say anything I want. It's never like this in real life. Then, I never really have anything to say.  
  
It's nice to be able to write to you like this, and know that you'll write me back. It's like we're friends, even though I've never met you. I keep reading your letter over and over just to make sure that it's real, and you really do like me. I like you too, I think, Yami Marik.  
  
So, what are you like? What do you like to do? I like playing games and hanging out with my friends. I read a lot, too. Most people think I'm boring for reading the newspaper every morning, but it's really very informative, and I like it!  
  
Oh, and what do you look like? You are a spirit inside of Malik, right? Does that mean that you look sort of like him? I hope so!  
  
Well, I should really be going now. Please write me a reply, ok? I don't think that I know you well enough to talk to you on the phone or meet you in person.  
  
-Ryou Bakura


	10. With love, Malik

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine and probably never will be mine, but I can always hope.  
  
To: Ryou Bakura  
From: Yami no Bakura  
  
...Fine, I'll go see the stupid movie with you. You can pick the film. Just so it's not some idiotic chick flick, ok? Sound good?  
  
Dear Bakura,  
  
Just what is going on between my dark side and your weaker side? How come you never told me anything about what's going on with them?  
  
And you wanted me to go out with Ryou. How could I when he's already dating my dark side? Was this some sort of conspiracy formed to humiliate me?  
  
Well, it's not going to work, Bakura. None of it's going to work. I still hold true to every word that I said in my first letter to you. My blood is yours, if you will take it.  
  
I still don't understand you. You were dumped by your girlfriend. There's nothing to worry about now except for it coming out that you like men. And why does that matter? No one's going to care about that, except for people that you already hate.  
  
You can't deny the fact that you love me for any longer, Bakura. You know that you love me. You've loved me for years, except back then you weren't afraid to show it.  
  
Yami no Bakura, showing fear? How is that possible? If I go by your standards, it means that you're weak. As far as I know, you've never been afraid of anything before, so why be afraid of me? There's no reason to fear me, except for my Millennium Rod. And you know that if you accept me, the Millennium Rod will be yours.  
  
I understand if you don't trust me. That would be fine. The feeling's mutual - how could I trust you after you lied to me about Ryou and my darker half?  
  
My darker half. Is that why you deny having feelings for me? Do you love him instead?  
  
I've always seen that same sparkle in your eyes when you look at him, but it never meant anything to me before. We both know that you also look that way at people you would like to kill. I'm crossing my fingers that it means you want him dead, not that you love him.  
  
But it's fine if you love my dark side, if you would rather have him than me. That doesn't matter to me. Because now I know that he loves Ryou.  
  
Because of Ryou, you have no chance with him. You have no chance with anyone.  
  
Except for me. You'll always have a chance with me.  
  
With love,  
  
Malik.  
  
Authors Notes: I really should be replying to reviewers here. I've gotten more reviews on this story than I've ever had in my life! ::hands everyone more cookies:: Thanks so much, everyone!


	11. From, Bakura

Disclaimer: YGO is not mine.  
  
Authors Notes: Excuse all spelling mistakes, I'll correct them soon.  
  
Dear Malik,  
  
First off, stop pretending that I love you. Do you know how pathetic you sound?  
  
Secondly, don't accuse me of doing things you know nothing about. I have no idea about Yami Marik and Ryou. And what were you thinking, saying that I loved Yami Marik? He's a filthy bastard and I want nothing to do with him. Nothing.  
  
A bitch like him doesn't deserve Ryou. He's the kind of person who would be much better off with a slow, bloody death. I would try to take him off guard and stab his throat, but he's too sneaky for that, isn't he? I'll have to duel him sometime, Malik, and when I do I will crush him and leave him crying in the dirt, body mangled and barely recognizable. That's what I'd like to do to him. Do you think I care that it's your body, too?  
  
Heh. However, I still believe that you don't deserve quite the same fate as him. But don't think that means I like you.  
  
There's not _anybody_ that I like anymore, Malik. Not anyone. I don't think there ever was, not even that whore that I called a fiancé. There's no one I even remotely care about. No one that I wouldn't endanger purposely. Remember that when you write me letters, pleading me to love you. I won't love you.  
  
Have you forgotten that my one goal in life is to kill the Pharaoh? I don't have time for love. And don't tell me that I've been hanging around Kaiba for too long to be saying things like that. The joke will be lost on me. Because I'm not joking when I say that.  
  
I'll say it one more time. I don't have time for love. There's no one that I would kill and then feel bad about killing. Not even you. It wouldn't be that bad to see your guts spilled over the ground, actually.  
  
I wonder if Egyptian blood tastes as sweet as Japanese blood? I'm sure it must be much more bitter.  
  
From,  
  
Bakura


	12. Dear Yami no Marik

Disclaimer: Hm.... I think you can guess.  
  
Dear Yami no Marik,  
  
Ah.. this is Ryou, if it's hard to tell from my handwriting. I would talk to you in person - that's what Anzu says, that no one will ever listen to me if I continue to write letters like this - but I've been writing letters all of my life and it really comes naturally to me. I hope you don't mind. Besides, both of our other sides write letters to each other as well. It can't hurt anything, can it?  
  
Well, I'm sorry for bothering you and making you read so much. Your eyes must be tired of reading by now, and I'm sure you're busy and have things to do. Speaking of that, how old are you? Do you have a job, or are you in high school still? Or since you're a part of Malik does that mean that you're sort of the same as him?  
  
But I digress. I feel like such a coward, always avoiding the subject.  
  
It's just that... well, I don't know if you've heard, Yami Marik, but there's a rumor going around. That we're dating. Even my dark side believes it - I don't know what to think.  
  
I didn't start it! I want you to know that. I'm not as desperate as that, and besides, I barely know you. But the thing is that I've always wanted to date someone. More specifically, I've always wanted to date someone male.. girls have always scared me. I don't know how to act around them! You know that already, don't you? I know I sound stupid, Yami Marik. I know that I do. It's just that I can never find the right words to say what I want to, and I can't start this letter over because I'm writing to you in ink.  
  
My life seems like a dreary picture book, a tragedy. Everyone forgets that I have something to say and then when it's my turn to talk, it it's been so long that I've forgotten how to speak. I don't know the words, so everyone comes to the conclusion that I really have nothing to contribute, nothing to say. It's a circle, endlessly repeating.  
  
I'm lost, Yami Marik. Lost and frozen in the frost of a winter that is warm to others. The ice has slowly entombed me and now I am cold and alone.  
  
If these words are making you fear me, that's all right. Most people think there's something wrong with me, anyway, and you're the one who thinks you know me, thinks you love me. I don't like to say this, but you must be wrong. There is no one who knows me but myself. The closer I try to get to others, the further they they drift from me. I accepted that years ago, when my dark side first showed himself to me.  
  
I am always going to be alone, and I am always going to be seeking someone to bring me out of this sea of loneliness.  
  
It never works, Yami Marik. But I've been thinking really hard about this. And I think that this time, it just might work. It doesn't matter if my dark side throws you away. It would just be nice to have somebody to be with, that's all.  
  
I don't know if you still feel the same way you used to, because it's been practically a month and I received no reply from my letter. It's OK if you changed your mind about me.  
  
Don't feel that you're obligated to have feelings for me just because I want you to. It's perfectly all right if you don't.  
  
I just wrote this to say that since the rumors think we're already dating, why shouldn't we? But I still haven't met you in person yet. If you're still interested in me, let's set up a time, all right? If you think I'm insane, you can ignore me, let the frost build up. It's all right; I'm used to it.  
  
-Ryou Bakura  
  
Authors Notes: x.x I have no idea what this chapter is. It's so confusing! Ryou just plain confuses me.. and then I try to write from his perspective. Randomness and confused viewers ensue. I think I did a little better with his personality this time, though. He wasn't so... crazy and HYPER!!!!11!! But I'm not sure yet. And I'm probably going to edit this chapter, since it's late and I've only read this over once.  
  
Sorry if I leave anyone out, it's been, what, three chapters? Four? I can't remember...  
  
Shadowwaker - Thanks. It kinda seems like I'm stalling here... I'm not trying to. Just whenever I try to get this to go anywhere, the characters start contemplating life and things.  
  
yamiyugichick- Progress? What's that? XD  
  
Y.Bakura/Y.Malik fan - I know, sorry about that. Malik's one of my favorite characters, actually.. I don't understand how Bakura can hate him.  
  
SoulDreamer - I tried to update soon, I really did. Really.  
  
Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru - I know, I hope Malik takes it all right. Bakura is one of the cruelest characters on YGO, I guess it should be expected from him.  
  
Chetra-card - o.O ::hides:: Don't hurt me! I'll give you chocolate!  
  
Aseria -Well, if Bakura wasn't wasn't so stubborn there wouldn't really be a plot.. I take that back, there'd be a plot, but it would be pointless..  
  
OBSSESSED Uber Rei Model 07 - Bakura's just Bakura. That's all I can say.  
  
orangeaura868 - Moody? To say the least... he's psycho. Bakura is refreshing.. sounds like a commercial.. ::evil grin::  
  
Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu - But why should Bakura respect Malik? Bakura seems like the kind of person who would respect himself over anyone else.  
  
Dalene - Review, or your shnalins won't run free like evil chickens and trees anymore. (what kind of a threat is that? I'm so weird)  
  
And for all other people, review, if you want to. I'm not forcing you, just reviews are like carrots, they're good for you. And I'll leave you on that note, since I'm feeling weird today.


	13. Yami Marik

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yami Marik.  
  
You know who this is. If you don't, you're more of a fool than I thought. Don't think the fact that I'm writing a letter to a piece of trash like you means that you've won our little feud.  
  
I want to talk about my weaker side. The body that I inhabit. The soul that I tear apart.  
  
You know who I mean. Ryou.  
  
I'm not as stupid as you take me to be - I know what's going on. Before you start harassing me with your meaningless threats, coming to my door and shouting that there's absolutely nothing going on between you, just pay attention to me for once. I know you two haven't done anything. The only thing that's going on is that Ryou thinks he's fallen for you, because you wrote him some sappy letter that only an idiot would believe. Ryou, being the idiot that he is, believes you. Heh.  
  
If you keep this up you're going to hurt him worse than I ever have. Don't touch him.  
  
And yes, that is a threat. Is there something wrong with that? I'm allowed to threaten you - you're nothing compared to me. Nothing. Don't forget that you're living a plastic existence. You were created from Malik's hate, weren't you? Hate. How can someone born of hate experience love? You aren't alive.  
  
And so I'll kill you.  
  
Don't _ever_ talk to Ryou again. Ever.  
  
And don't think you can hurt me for writing this. Do you forget that I share a body with Ryou? There's nothing you can do anymore, you spiky haired freak. Just go away and leave me alone. If you won't, I have my ways of making you.  
  
- Yami no Bakura  
  
Authors Notes: I am very afraid. Bakura is scaring me. And this letter makes no sense, too. What's he talking about, plastic existence? Well, I'm the author, I guess I should understand my own story. But still.  
  
And I'm sorry for making this so short! There was a time when I had this story planned out... now it's just kind of random. Anyway, I'll stop rambling at you now. See you next chapter!


	14. Dear Ryou

Disclaimer: Nope, Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine. Why do you ask?  
  
Dear Ryou Bakura,  
  
Hello. It's me, the other side of Malik. I know that it's been a while since I last wrote you.  
  
There is a good reason for why I haven't contacted you, Ryou. It's because you're trying too hard. You're like a fly, always buzzing around my head and distracting me until I eventually scream and stab it to pieces. I despise flies. And I thought it was me that loved you, and not the other way around?  
  
I wanted to give you up. I wanted to forget about you. But it didn't work. You haunted me, Ryou, with your angelic smile and sweet, sad eyes. I couldn't push you out of my life, but I was going to try anyway. You are the most persistent fly that I know. And yet it all contradicts itself, because you don't love me at all, do you?  
  
No one on this Earth deserves you if I can't have you. Not even your other half.  
  
Especially not your other half.  
  
He wrote to me a while ago, your dark side. For what he says, he deserves the eternal punishment.  
  
Death.  
  
It will be my pleasure to tear the life from his bones.  
  
I love you with as much of my heart as I can allow myself to give away, with the thick dark blood that streams through my veins. I'm not going to lose you to him, Ryou. You belong to me now, my sweet star. The only star in a night of blackness, the only star I've ever seen in my life. The only light I won't put out.  
  
You don't know me, and if you think I am anything like your friend Malik, you are mistaken. I am someone who always gets what I want.  
  
You will be mine, Ryou, and your other half will belong to no one.  
  
When he wrote to me, he told me to stop this charade. To stop pretending that I'm someone that I'm not.  
  
I wasn't pretending when I said I loved you. But I think it's time that you knew exactly who I am. My soul is not like yours - it was born of darkness, of evil, of sin.  
  
He says I'll corrupt you. He says I'll hurt you. I won't do that, Ryou, even though watching the pain and blood and suffering of the ones I love is one of the things that I cherish most in life. I won't do that to you.  
  
You will believe me, Ryou.  
  
- Yami no Malik  
  
Authors Notes: ...Um. Yes. I'm not even trying to understand this chapter. I keep contradicting what I say.. and then I don't want to delete what I wrote because then the rest won't make any sense.. so sorry for any confusion.  
  
But, guess what? This story has over 100 reviews! Thanks, everyone who's reviewed so far!  
hands out Bakura plushies  
  
I would reply to people here, but I have a huge math assignment I should be working on right now, so I'll do that next time. (Yeah, I know I'm saying that every chapter..)


	15. Dear Yugi Mutou

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own YGO. Actually, I take that back, I'm really Kazuki Takahashi in disguise, writing random badly-written yaoi fanfiction. But forget I told you that.

Dear Yugi Mutou,

Yugi, it's Ryou Bakura... I'm sorry for not keeping in touch with you. That's my dark side's fault and I would talk to you if I could. Don't worry, everything's fine, if not a bit abnormal. I'm only writing to ask you if it's true that Malik has a dark side, too? The same way that you and I do?

I like Malik, Yugi. I really like him. For a while I thought that he liked me too, but then he told me that he didn't. And I kept trying to get him to like me again, but he wouldn't listen to me. He said that he loved my other side, and that he could care less about me! I can't put into words how much that hurt me - it practically tore me apart. That's when Malik's dark side appeared and told me that he had feelings for me.

Bakura says that I should forget about this other side of Malik. He's leading me to believe that there is no Yami no Malik, and it's only Malik, too ashamed to admit that he really still likes me.  
It's either that, or my own dark side likes me!

I'm hoping with all of my heart that the first reason is true, Yugi, but I need to know what to do if what I fear about my other side is true! He's always been a little psychotic, and I'm a little bit afraid.

Is there a way to get him away from me? Malik would be happier that way, anyway.

I'm not quite sure if I still feel the same way for Malik anymore. I don't know what I feel.

I don't think I feel anything. That's what my dark side says too, that he doesn't have any feelings for anyone. Am I turning into my dark side?

I'm so confused... But please don't worry, everything's fine.

- Ryou Bakura

Authors Notes: I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated! School is taking up more and more of my time, and I had an operation to remove a growth on my neck a while ago so couldn't write or anything. This chapter feels completely like a filler and I don't really like it... but I'll be back to writing from the perspective of evil psychotic dark sides in no time, don't worry.  
And reading this fic over - WHOA is Ryou too hyper and fangirly in that first email of his. I think I'm going to rewrite that, without the excessive exclamation points..  
Also, was adding Yugi in here a bad idea? From what I have planned out, he's not going to be a major character or anything.


End file.
